fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpius and Mirrana go training: part 4
----Chapter 4.4---- The sky was clear save a few scattered clouds as they headed out to sea. Scorpius, Mirrana, and there new companion Timothy were all sailing north along the coast to rescue a young kraken from an aquarium. "Too bad we don't have any way to go faster than this." Timothy said as he was steering the boat over a large wave. "There must be a storm somewhere over the horizon causing these waves. This may slow us down. Luckily I can give us a boost with the wind. Unfortunately I don't want to do that in fear of flipping over a large wave." he said with a laugh. Scorpius was standing at the front of the sail boat, with his eyes closed, feeling the ocean beneath him. The waves need to be calmer eh? I guess that is at least decent practice. Scorpius opened his eyes and turned towards Timothy and said, "Go on ahead and give us the boost. I will make sure the water doesn't mess us up." Timothy was curious. "How will you do that? This should be interesting. Mirrana can you please come take hold of the wheel for a few moments while I get us going?" He asked. Mirrana, who had been relaxing and enjoying the ride, got up to take the wheel. Timothy went to the back of the boat, took a breath, and said "Gust" to start up a large amount of wind, and directed it into the sails. The boat lurched forward into the water, dipping the front down before it got up and started moving forward at twice the speed as previous. Scorpius had so far calmed the waves while they were sailing before he had an idea. "Hey Timothy, do you think that we could go faster if the water helped to push us forward?" Scorpius asked. Timothy thought for a second, now realizing he was a water mage. "If you can handle it, I got enough wind in the sails to match you." Mirrana, who was still at the wheel, said, "Boys let's be careful though. We don't want to overshoot, or miss seeing the aquarium." "You are right Mirrana. Timothy, let's try and stay within eyesight of the land of all times so we know how far we have gone and when to stop." Scorpius said, as he started to push the boat forward, as well as keep the waves calm for them to move quickly. Timothy matched the added speed with wind. The boat now flew in the water three times it's normal speed. About ten minutes later a large building started to come into view on the land from the horizon. "Is that it?" Scorpius asked. Timothy looked and yelled, "That's it! All stop!" Both he and Scorpius slowly stopped their magic use to slow down the boat to turn toward the land. "Alright once we land Mirrana and I will be heading into the aquarium. When should we meet you back on the boat?" Scorpius asked Timothy, who was now manning the wheel. "My business won't take long, but I will be waiting for you two to return. Vice versa if the need arises." Timothy said matter of factly. As the group docked, they parted ways to their own destinations. Once on the outskirts of the aquarium, they could hear yelling inside from the workers as they were scrambling. "I think this is the right place water boy." Mirrana said, grabbing hold of Scorpius' hand. She knew what he was thinking at that moment. Even as children, the kraken can kill. If it is in distress, this will make it that much harder to stay alive in there. He gritted his teeth. "Mirrana I want you to stay out of the kraken's reach at all times okay? I will try and calm it down before it tears apart wherever it is contained." Mirrana pulled Scorpius into a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You better come back unharmed okay?" she demaned of him. Scorpius laughed and said, "I promise, only if I get a real kiss on my return." He hugs her again and they walk into the madhouse that is the aquarium. Scientists and handlers were all yelling orders, complaining that nothing was working. None of them noticed the two newcomers into the building until one of the scientists ran into Scorpius, and falling back from the bump. "Hey! You two shouldn't be here! We have a rampaging squid and we can't have any visitors at the moment." Scorpius looked at the scientist with intensity in his eyes. "If you value everyone's life in this building, let me in to see him. I have been requested by his mother to help return him to her." "His mother? Squid can't talk kid!" the scientist laughed at him. By now more workers had gathered around to try and see what was going on. Mirrana spoke up, "Kraken can if they want to, and that is not a squid in there." Everyone in the room fell silent. By now Scorpius and Mirrana could here the noises coming from the tank beyond the walls of this room as the young kraken was trying to escape. "...Kraken you say?" The first scientist was now white as he said this. "Please... if you are a mage help us. We never meant to hurt him, we just wanted to study him. Kraken though... We can't control them." A second scientist said. "Let us through, and if you have a way to link the tank to the outside water, do so while I occupy it. Mirrana I need you to tell me when everything is ready." Scorpius said, with a plan hatching in his mind. He went into the room with the tank, while the workers scrambled again, this time to follow his request. Mirrana stood back as promised and oversaw everything that was going on. Scorpius walked up to the tank. He grabbed a bucket of fish that was laying there near the tank and threw the fish in to grab the kraken's attention. A few seconds later tentacles shot out of the water at Scorpius, who dodged them as he jumped into the water. He saw that the kraken had tentacles about 20 foot in length, with his body being about 15. This kraken is really young. I hope I can talk to it. ''Scorpius caused the water below him to push him out of the tank, and he landed on the side of the tank that the path to the ocean was being set up. The kraken then rose out of the water to look at Scorpius, obviously scared. "Hey buddy, do you understand me?" Scorpius asked. The kraken made a noise and decided to try and grab Scorpius, who dodged the attack again. "Hey! If you can understand me, I am here to tell you that-" Scorpius was blindsided by a tentacle, throwing him into the water where he was grabbed and squeezed tightly. The kraken rose out of the water with Scorpius who could now breathe again. With a wheeze he yelled "Your mom sent me!" The young kraken started to calm down at that word. "''Momma?" it said. "Yes your momma. She sent me here to find you. Could you put me down please?" Scorpius said sweetly, to try and keep the youngling calm. The kraken did so, and was now staring intently at Scorpius. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mirrana signaling him. Scorpius took a breath and said, "Now listen to my instructions. They will help us get to momma okay? In a moment the tank will open on one side. You and I will go outside through the opening and I will call her okay?" The kraken, who looked like he understood, said the word "Follow." Scorpius nodded, telling the workers to open the path. Scorpius then jumped into the water to lead the way out. "Okay, follow me to momma!" Scorpius said before he dived under the water to swim out. The kraken followed him out into the sea. This is nuts. I am having a kraken follow me out into the water! Once out of the Aquarium Scorpius swam to an outcropping of rock in the middle of the water in order to call the mother. The young kraken was swimming around the rock searching. "Momma? Momma?" It was saying. Scorpius watched it for a moment before kneeling down to call the his mother. Scorpius' hand started to glow where the magic circle was. The same Magic circle appeared below Scorpius as well in the water in front of him on a much larger scale. As a rush of magic come from the magic circles, Scorpius called out his summon. "I call upon thee, Kalios the Kraken. Come to me!" With that the magic circle glowed brighter than before. Damn this is taking more energy than I thought. I need to remind myself to thank Samarra for teaching me this anyways, and to ask for more training. ''Suddenly the water below the large magic circle broke as Kalios rose above the water menacingly. "''Where is my son??" Kalios demanded looking at Scorpius. The young Kraken, who had been scared of the bright magical lights earlier, rushed into the water and grabbed onto his mother tightly. "Momma!" it squealed as the two were reunited. Scorpius at this point had fallen back into a sitting position on the rock, panting from the summon spell. "Thank you Scorpius, for returning my son to me unharmed." Kalios said with gratitude. Scorpius looked up at her and said with effort, "It wasn't a problem at all. I'm just glad to help." "Still I wish I could repay you. How about this? If you ever need a friend in battle, you may call upon me." Kalios stated in a way that said she wouldn't take a no for an answer. "It... would be an honor to fight alongside you Kalios. Thank you" Scorpius said with sincerity. The two Krakens turned and fell below the waves as Scorpius sat there and rested. After a minute he swam back to the shore where Mirrana was waiting for him. As soon as he got to her stumbled, and almost completely collapsed. She caught him with worry in her eyes. "Are you okay Scorpius?" Mirrana asked, holding him up. Scorpius laughed lightly. "I'm fine Mirrana. I just used more magic than I expected with that summon. Let's rest a bit before we head to the boat." "Of course Scorpius. Let's try and find something to eat nearby. That will help." Mirrana said in return. So the two of them left the aquarium and looked for a cafe nearby. The storm from earlier was starting to creep over the horizon, created a light breeze on the coast. -----A half hour later----- The storm was just about to hit land where Mirrana, Scorpius, and Timothy were. The three of them were getting the boat ready to head back to the town where they came from. "The storm looks pretty bad. You sure we can leave safely?" Mirrana asked with concern. Timothy looked at the sky and at the ocean. "I don't like the look of it either, but I don't have a choice. I need to be back by tonight. You two can stay here and find another way back, but this will be the fastest way." He said with a hint of worry in his voice. Scorpius, who was still a bit sapped for magic energy, said "I am sure we will be okay. I still have enough energy to stop any rogue waves. It will be rough, but we will make it. What do you say Mirrana?" Mirrana was quiet for a moment before she agreed. They all headed out onto the ocean on rough waves. About an hour into their journey everyone on board the boat was tired from fighting the storm. "We need to hurry and get out of here Timothy!" Scorpius yelled above a thunderclap. "I don't have much energy left." Timothy was at the wheel, steering as well as pushing the boat forward with his magic cautiously. "I know! I think we are almost out of the storm. Once we are we can make it back safely-" Suddenly the mast of the boat was struck with lightning, causing it to break off from the boat and fall to the side into the water, the same side Mirrana was sitting on. The boat was severely damaged where it fell. "Mirrana! Where are you??" Scorpius yelled, trying to make sure she was okay. "I'm okay Scorpius!" Mirrana called from the back of the boat. "How did you get there? Oh it doesn't matter I am just glad you are safe! " Scorpius said as he went up to her and hugged her tightly. "Don't scare me like that Mirrana..." he said silently so only she could hear. "Ahem. Sorry to not mention this before, but I also have extreme speed magic. I got her out of harms way as soon as I knew where it was falling." Timothy said while looking at the damage to the boat. "That is the good news. Bad news, the boat has not other means of motion now. We are stranded." They all stood there silently as the boat rocked from the storm. Scorpius suddenly had an idea. He went up to Timothy and said, "Thank you for saving Mirrana for me. I will be in your debt for that. For now though, I may just have a way out of here, but I need you two to lend me some magic until we can get to town." Mirrana took Scorpius hand. "Of course water boy, just please don't hurt yourself." Scorpius squeezed her hand and said, "I will be fine Mirrana. Just keep me conscious. I am going to summon Kalios to take us in..." "Who is Kalios?" Timothy asked, unsure of what was going on. "Kalios is a Kraken I have a summoning contract with. I don't have much practice summoning so that is why it wears me out so much. I have already summoned her once today. To do it again I need more magic. Do you think you can help me?" Scorpius asked Timothy. After a moment Timothy nodded, saying "It is our best option." Scorpius knelt to the deck to place his hand down. Mirrana and Timothy came over and placed their hands on his shoulders to give him their magic energy. The rings of magic appeared again, while Scorpius said the summoning spell, "I call upon thee, Kalios the Kraken. Come to me!" The magic circle glowed brightly and a short moment later the Kraken appeared with a brilliant light. Timothy grew white as this was his first time seeing her. "Scorpius, what is it that you require?" Kalios asked. scorpius started to pant from the lack of energy, forcing himself to look up to see Kalios. "Please... take us to the town near where we first met... Our boat is damaged..." Scorpius struggled to talk. It was evident that both Timothy and Mirrana were starting to feel the affects of the energy being pulled from them as well. "Very well. I will hurry then. Try and hold on." Kalios said as she moved to in front of the boat, and grabbed onto the two sides of it with two of her tentacles. Soon they were cruising through the water faster than they had earlier in the day. within half an hour they arrived at the town. Scorpius, Timothy, and Mirrana were all almost completely drained of magic. Scorpius looked up at Kalios and painfully let out a "Thank... you..." The Kraken nodded and dissapeared beneath the waves. The three mages fell onto the deck, all panting from lack of energy. Timothy spoke first. "That... was impressive Scorpius. You certainly have a fan for the Games. I hope you do well." "I plan to." Scorpius said, now sitting up. After a moment he stood up and offered a hand to both Mirrana and Timothy to help them up. "What do you guys say we call it a day? I for one need a nice long nap." He said. Mirrana, as she was standing up agreed. "And then tomorrow let's focus on heading home. You need to rest for the games water boy." They both laughed. Timothy looked at them. "Ah young love. So sweet. I will be rooting for you two. Now let's go see if they have any rooms tonight at that inn." ---End Chapter Part 4---